Independence and Mysteries
by XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX
Summary: To prove her independence Tinya moves out to Rawl, Massachusetts to live in a cabin where it's previous owners have mysteriously disappeared with many myths telling the truth but will she find the truth from a mysterious figure watching over her? TWxBL
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I have written in a while so I know I may be a little rusty with my writing so go ahead and give me your opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legion of Superheroes.**

It was a comfortable summer afternoon in Metropolis, a rare day that was favored for the heat was not unbearable. Tinya Wazzo gently moved strands of her long raven black hair behind her ear that was moved by courtesy of the cool wind. Breezes continued to sweep carefully past her gently caressing her hair and cooling down her skin. It was a comforting gesture since of how unsure and hesitant she felt.

Today was the day that she was leaving her beloved city for the wilderness of Rawl. And she was going to live there, proving to everyone that the President's daughter could survive on her own without the help of her mother or the secret service. For so long, she was always told that she was the President's daughter and she didn't hate it-she loathed the idea of being in her mother's shadow. She felt her heart grow heavy at the thought of her mother.

Winema Wazzo was an amazing woman, after all she was able to work her way up the success ladder and still have time to single handedly raise her daughter. An impossible feat for any single mothers but her mother did it. She had complete admiration and respect for the woman proud enough to call her mother. She knew that the decision to move away had left Winema hurt and confused. Her mother hasn't been able to be around her for more than five minutes before she made an excuse to leave. Despite the twinge of pain, fear, and hesitance that she had felt, Tinya knew she had to do this. She needed something- if anything- that she could do to prove to everyone how independent she really was.

She let out a deep sigh she had been holding in as she jumped in and out of her thoughts all the while she stared at the trees in front of her and watched as the trees bent slightly from the wind.

"TINYA!" A loud voice shook her from her thoughts which made Tinya snap her head quickly to the source.

"Huh?"

"Get moving dammit!" Luornu Durgo shouted at her as she jumped up and down to show her impatience, "We gotta get going now if we want to get to Rawl!"

Tinya smiled despite her friend's clamorous outburst, "Don't worry, I'm coming."

"Fine but FYI: Garth found your diary and he's very tempted to read it." Luornu smirked as she nodded over to her large muscled, red-head friend waving a small black book with a large strap on the cover in the air with a huge smirk on his face which told her his threat was true.

"No! GARTH! Put it down!" She practically flew into her friend as he undid the buckle. To shield himself from her attack, he turned around so she had hit his back. "Garth don't! That's not yours!" Tinya cried as she attempted to reach for it but it was impossible since he side-stepped her and started to flip to a random page. He licked one finger and flipped another page, with a smirk on his face. She pouted until a plan swiftly hatched in her head as she turned around with a huge smile she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted to the air, "Irma! I love the mini skirt."

Almost immediately she felt Garth bump into her as when he spun around and she took the chance to turn quickly and steal the diary back. She held it to her chest her arms crossed protectively in front of it, "Gotcha!"

"Now, now Tinya that was very sneaky." Said girl smiled as she got out of her car wearing a bright pink t-shirt and white jeans (to Garth's disappointment Tinya figured.)

Tinya simply raised her shoulders with a smile that would match the description of a child being caught with its hands in the cookie jar. She let one arm drop from its defensive poise to wrap it around her friends' shoulder when her friend hugged her. "Nothing's going to be the same without you." Irma released Tinya but kept both hands on her shoulders.

"I know but I will email you guys every day!" She promised the blonde as a short stocky boy loaded another box and pushed it to the trunk of the car, "Do you realize where you're going though?" Tinya turned to him with curiosity, "You're going to live in Londo Cabin! Don't you know what happened there?"

Tinya shook her head slowly as the others groaned.

"Bouncy, don't start!" Garth covered his eyes with his hands in exasperation.

"Please not again!" Luornu begged politely as she massaged her temples

"Stop feeding her foolish fairytales." One voice lectured.

"It's not a fairytale!" Bouncy exclaimed, "It's true! The Londo's were an intelligent but headstrong family. When they moved to Rawl, they decided the build their home on a nice looking hill that overlooked the town but ignored the warnings when they had built their home on an ancient Indian burial ground. Their arrogance was their downfall when Mrs. Londo suddenly died. They could never determine what the cause was. Her husband became deranged and went insane until he took his own life. But their son was a different story."

Tinya leaned in closer, "Still not satisfied with the blood of Mr. Londo and his wife the spirits transformed their son into a werewolf, cursed to roam the woods of Rawl for eternity alone and burdened with the death of both his parents."

"That's not true and you know it." Tinya's youngest friend came up beside her with his arms crossed against his chest with confidence that matched his voice, "It's nothing but a fairytale, Rawl's own little cryptic running around to get their ugly faces on TV for the fifteen minutes of fame."

"So Tinya," Garth interrupted the two before a verbal fight started as he leaned against his truck with his arms crossed smugly with a smirk that matched on his face, "Are you sure you can handle being in a haunted cabin by yourself?" Tinya's hands immediately flew to her hips, "I can take care of myself, I don't like help and I don't need it!"

"Alright, whatever you say." He closed his eyes as he pushed himself off the truck and walked past her still with a smirk on plastered on his face. She spun around and glared at his back, "You don't think I can do it, don't you?"

"But I didn't say it," He turned his head back innocently.

"You didn't have to." She spoke through gritted teeth as she clenched her fists tightly but stop once Irma placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's not that we think you can't do it, we're just concerned. You're by yourself with no one familiar to you there."

Tinya covered her hand with her own as she took a big breath in and let it out slowly to calm herself, "I know that I might mess up but I still need to try, I can't be mom's little bird forever."

"Speaking of your mother…" Brainy trailed off as three black limos parked themselves a bit away from them, the American flags proudly waved with the wind as stoic men in black suites stepped out of the back and front limo to create a defensive square around the middle car. "I'll be back." She told her friends as she started to the limo, her courage wavering with every step. Tinya was not **afraid**-she was _terrified_ of this moment where she would have to say good-bye to her mother. She nodded at the men as they opened the limousine door for her while another touched his ear gently and spoke into a small piece that was clenched to his collar.

She climbed into the seat next to Winema Wazzo as the older woman stared out the car window, her fingers curled gently into her hand was in position in front of her mouth. She sighed before crawling to set closer to her mother, "Mum?"

Winema jumped a bit before turning to face her daughter, her eyes softened from their surprised expression when they looked upon her. Tinya sat against the cool leather seat and watched her hands in her lap as she waited for her mother to speak.

"Well today is the day you take off for Rawl." Her mother stated which sounded more like a question but Tinya nodded anyway. "You have a conference in half an hour," She noted as she made glances towards the woman, "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go?"

Tinya stiffened a bit as Winema wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her into a hug, she felt her mother gently soothe her hair. "That can wait, saying goodbye to my daughter can't." She heard her mumble and Tinya wrapped her own arms around her mother's back. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll write to you everyday, I already promised the others that I'd email them." Tinya smiled. Her mother wasn't a fan of technology that grew rapidly with each day. Winema loosened her hold so that Tinya leaned back at bit to look at her mother but was still in her arms, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She questioned

Tinya bit her lip and looked to the side when asked the question. She released another sigh to calm herself down and returned to her mother's questioning and hopeful gaze. "I'm sure." Her mother's shoulders sagged a bit as she once again looked turned from her daughter to stare out the window was when she almost regret saying those words. "Mom, please-"She started but her mother cut her off, "I got to get going to my conference. Good-bye Tinya."

Her heart stung at her mother's coldness and clutched her shirt at the chest gently as she tried to even her breathe when the view of her mother started to shimmer. She ducked her head as she got out of the car she kept her head low to make sure that the guards did not see her tears. She heard the sound of footsteps as the limousines started and waited for the sound of the tires that hit against rocks were gone.

She stood there as the tears leaked from her ebony eyes and down her pale face onto the dirt ground below. "Good-bye mum." She whispered to the wind as she started back to her friends and didn't bother to look up because she knew their faces would be of concern and sympathy. As she got there, gentle arms encircled her and she started to cry onto her friends' shoulder before she felt Luorenu's hand rub her back gently.

**So remember to tell me how you liked it or didn't like it, tell me what I could fix or what I can do better etc. Remember to review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The car ride was an oddly silent one since Bouncy and Luornu weren't exactly the quietest couple of her small group of friends. Brainy, Garth, and Irma were in the red Ford pickup behind them. Tinya was currently in the back, staring out of the window as she rested her head against the headrest. Movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye, she looked at her two friends to see that her two friends had linked hands and were both grinning with identical patches of pink sewed onto their cheeks.

She smiled gently at the affectionate gesture between the two. Tinya wouldn't admit it openly but she was a bit envious of her friends. They were very grateful to have each other and she knew that either of them didn't waste a minute showing each other how they felt about the other. Garth had a huge crush on Irma yet he didn't have the courage to ask her out whom Tinya thought was cute since the redhead was usually the brave one and was never one to keep his thoughts to himself.

"TIIIIIINNNNNYYYAAAA."

She turned her head to Luornu, who was facing her and clutching her seat with a mischievous smile on her face. "Yes?" Tinya asked cautiously. "Guess what I have." Her friend asked in a singsong voice.

"What?"

"You have to guess silly!"

Tinya sighed a bit as she massaged her right temple, "What?"

Luornu's smirk turned from mischievous to evil as she held up a small green CD flask that made Tinya's eyes widen at the sight of that. "Where did you get that!?"

"I've kept it since that one party where you-" She to say as her eyes turned upward in remembrance with one finger on her bottom lip, "LULU!" Tinya shrieked as her face turned bright red, a different color from the usual monochrome of her outfit and appearance. Her friend giggled as she popped in the CD and slowly turned a black dial in her direction with a gue grin on her face.

Tinya sighed with her head in her hand but waited for one of the many songs that caused her much joy but at the same time annoyance to come on.

_"DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA,_

_DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!"_

She groaned as she massaged her temples with her hand as Luorenu turned it up and sang loudly along with it which caused a huge grin to appear on her boyfriend's face as well as her friend.

_"Well, I walk into the room,_

_Passing out hundred dollar bills,_

_And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill,_

_And I buy the bar a double round of crown,_

_And everybody's getting down,_

_An' this town ain't never gonna be the same."_

Bouncy looked at Tinya in his car mirror and they both smirked as they knew what was coming up.

_"Cause I saddle up my horse,  
And I ride into the city,  
I make a lot of noise,  
Cause the girls,  
They are so pretty,  
Riding up and down Broadway,  
On my old stud Leroy,  
And the girls say,  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy,  
Everybody says,  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy."_

The raven haired girl couldn't help but laugh as her friend started to sing just as loudly to the song as his girlfriend was as he drummed his fingertips against the sterring wheel. She started to clap and slowly sway from side to side.

_"Well I don't give a dang about nothing,  
I'm singing and Bling- Blanging,  
While the girls are drinking,  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy,  
Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade,  
Or your freak parade,  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town."_

"Alright Tinya, it's you and me!" Luorenu shouted as the chorus began but Tinya grinned loudly as she sang (which actually sounded more like screaming) along with her friend,

_"Cause I saddle up my horse,  
And I ride into the city,  
I make a lot of noise,  
Cause the girls,  
They are so pretty,  
Riding up and down Broadway,  
On my old stud Leroy,  
And the girls say,  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy,  
Everybody says,  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy!"_

Both girls started to laugh and giggle once they saw Bouncy put on a pair of sunglasses that were meant him to look like a bad-boy with a huge smirk on his face as he stared at the road ahead of him. They stayed silent as they waited for his part to come up.

_"I'm a thourough-bred  
That's what she said  
In the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
But her evaluation  
Of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation__ All night long,_

_So I took her out giggin frogs,  
Introduced her to my old bird dog,  
And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of,_

_And we made love,"_

Tinya smirked as Bouncy lowered his sunglasses down to his nose and turned to his girlfriend with a bigger smirk on his face as he mouthed the words and gave her a small wink of his inky eye that made her friend break out in a large blush that traveled from her face and down her neck and caused a small wave of giggling to occur from her friend.

_"Cause I saddle up my horse,  
And I ride into the city,  
I make a lot of noise,  
Cause the girls,  
They are so pretty,  
Riding up and down Broadway,  
On my old stud Leroy,  
And the girls say,  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy,  
Everybody says,  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy!"_

Tinya fell back in her seat laughing and panting heavily as she waited for her breath to catch up with her she started to giggle when she saw Luorenu's blushed but equally out of breath face with a smile on her face. She covered her face with her hands as she let out a couple giggles and then took a huge breath in to calm herself down. Tinya then let her hands drop into her lap but fixed her messed up hair so it was neat again, "I think that's enough songs for now."

"Oh no, remember this is a CD. There are many more songs." Bouncy answered for his girlfriend, smirking at her in his car mirror which caused her shoulders' sag but kept that smile on her face.

* * *

After singing along to the songs that belonged to Santana, Nickelback, PANIC! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, and Three Days Grace Tinya noticed that the sky had turned to same color as her long hair, a stormy black that spelled more than just trouble in the dark menacing clouds that soared overhead. Just as she thought, small clear water droplets started to fall from the sky onto the cars below but it didn't come gently.

Instead it came in a mist of rain, bouncing against the road. "Do you think we should stop?" Luorenu asked and Tinya could just imagine her friend holding up her fists to her chest which she usually does when she's nervous. Bouncy nodded in agreement, "Call Garth, and tell him we'll stop at the next motel which won't be that far away."Tinya stared aimlessly up at the clouds and couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen, she could _feel _it.

**Alright, If you guys want the next chapter which might have a small hint of future happenings, I need at least six reviews. People, I know you read this story please contribute by reviewing!**


	3. Author's Note

Alright.

I know people don't like to take the time to review but really people!

Your reviews are needed! I want to know what you people think of my story! What I did wrong, what I did right, please tell me! Even if it's flaming still, I encourage you to do so!

And for those who actually like my story here's another preview of the third chapter:

_ She had to run, the wind combed through her night sky hair. Her pulse began to speed up underneath her snow pale skin. With a cry, she threw herself at one tree and laid limp against it as she tired to cool her burning lungs by breathing greedily the cool night air. The echo of a loud howl made her gasp as she looked back._

_ She pushed herself off the tree and started to sprint through the woods and blocked her face with her arms from low vines and branches. It was coming and it was coming **FAST**. A dark figure then materialized on her path and she dug her heels into the ground, the sudden stop mad her tip over onto the ground. With loud and heavy breaths she pushed her hair back to look at the husky, primitive figure that took a step forward made her bones lock into place. Her dark eyes watched as the figure stand over her, both paws placed on sides of her head. Her heart raced, he had her pinned underneath him! Her eyes widened when she looked up at his eyes, only to see bright yellow eyes with red pupils that glared into her own eyes sent shivers down her spine._

_ She turned her head to the side, it was only afterward she realized her mistake. She felt something wet press gently into her neck, her mind went blank. She gasped as it seemed to linger there, feeling a sort of breeze on her neck did she realize that he was smelling her! Her skin started to heat up from the contact and she was sure that her pale skin was now stained a bright pink from the gesture. Its nose was immediately lifted off of her and to say she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. It lifted a claw and gingerly let her hair shift through its fingers like sand. The same claw then placed itself to her face and turned it towards him, forcing her to look straight back up at those gold colored eyes with the ruby pupils. She noted that they seem to jump from one place to another. It then dawned upon what what exactly he was doing. He was inspecting her! _

Remember I just need three more reviews to the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**And I thank 1000GreenSun and Stormgirl415 for their reviews- you guys rock! :)  
**

"Alright thank-you." Garth recited into the phone but swore under his breath after he hung up which told Tinya that once again they were going to miss a good nights' sleep in a bed. She balanced her chin in her palm as she sat down on the pick-nick table underneath the cheap veranda of the motel.

All rooms were not vacant and now the red-head was calling close others for a room for the night but luck wasn't on their side.

Garth sighed with the cell phone still in his hand, "So now what?" He turned to his group of friends.

"Driving in this weather would do nothing but delay us more and could possibly be a death wish." Brainy answered calmly.

Tinya bit her lower lip and stared out into the rain as small water droplets poured-no, crashed into anything in its path. She didn't mind and loved the rain, to just either watch it or listen to the rhythm of it. Thank goodness Garth put a tarp over the vulnerable trunk that held all of her precious items.

A thought suddenly bloomed in her head and she smiled slowly. It could work, not the greatest plan but at least it would work. "Hey guys, I have an idea." She turned towards her group of friends that watched her with suspicious and confused reactions.

* * *

"I hope they're comfy enough." Luorenu placed her fingers to her lips as she looked out to the red pickup. "They'll be fine, the back lowers itself so they can't be all to stiff." Tinya waved her hand dismissively as she sat crossed legged on the back seat of Bouncy's Volvo. The boys had gone to go sleep in Garth's pickup which had enough room for the three boys if they lowered the seats back to the small space behind. The girls had taken the Volvo.

"Well Garth did agree to it." Irma added but her raven haired friend didn't want to tell her that it would be co-ed. She had giggled silently at Garth's reaction when Irma had declared that the boys would take the pickup and the girls would take the Volvo. _Poor Garth _Tinya shook her head with a smile on her face and looked up to Luorenu who had found her boyfriend's portable DVD player and had plugged in some of the discs he had.

"Alright, look at what I brought." Irma held up a large dark blue package with a zipper going around it. "No way, you brought our Life Stories!" Luorenu squealed out of happiness. Tinya smiled at it.

Life Stories are what they called their favorite DVDs. They thought it was so good that some of them even related to their lives in some way, thus the Life Stories were born when they were five years old. They had collected movies they all favorited ever since then. "I'm in the mood for an old cartoon, those ones we watched nonstop when we were kids." She said smiling at the time they watched one to the point where it burnt and nearly caught the TV on fire. _Good times, good times _The three girls thought simultaneously.

"Escape to Witch Mountain." Irma pulled out her DVD suggestion.

"Happy Gilmore." Luorenu giggled as she clutched the disc.

"Corpse Bride." Tinya declared smiling.

The girls sat in silence for a moment before Luorenu spoke up, "All three?"

Her friends nodded vigorously.

* * *

_She had to run, the wind combed through her night sky hair. Her pulse began to speed up underneath her snow pale skin. With a cry, she threw herself at one tree and laid limp against it as she tired to cool her burning lungs by breathing greedily the cool night air. The echo of a loud howl made her gasp as she looked back._

_She pushed herself off the tree and started to sprint through the woods and blocked her face with her arms from low vines and branches. It was coming and it was coming **FAST**. A dark figure then materialized on her path and she dug her heels into the ground, the sudden stop mad her tip over onto the ground. With loud and heavy breaths she pushed her hair back to look at the husky, primitive figure that took a step forward made her bones lock into place. Her dark eyes watched as the figure stand over her, both paws placed on sides of her head. Her heart raced, he had her pinned underneath him! Her eyes widened when she looked up at his eyes, only to see bright yellow eyes with red pupils that glared into her own eyes sent shivers down her spine._

_She turned her head to the side, it was only afterward she realized her mistake. She felt something wet press gently into her neck, her mind went blank. She gasped as it seemed to linger there, feeling a sort of breeze on her neck did she realize that he was smelling her! Her skin started to heat up from the contact and she was sure that her pale skin was now stained a bright pink from the gesture. Its nose was immediately lifted off of her and to say she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. It lifted a claw and gingerly let her hair shift through its fingers like sand. The same claw then placed itself to her face and turned it towards him, forcing her to look straight back up at those gold colored eyes with the ruby pupils. She noted that they seem to jump from one place to another. It then dawned upon what what exactly he was doing. He was inspecting her! _

_She grit her teeth before she yanked her head out of its grip and looked defiantly up at him. She would not let him frighten her, even if he did...just a little. A growl was emitted as his fangs was unsheathed from his mouth. With sudden energy, she managed to scramble from underneath him and start to run again only to be slammed against a tree by her waist. A shriek of surprise escaped from her lips she continued to struggle in his hold but his grip was iron. "No!" She protested as she gripped his arm and tried to push it away from her. His vise tightened a bit as a warning but Tinya didn't heed to it. "What do you want?" Tired, she pounded on his arm with both fists. It opened his mouth as it leaned towards her when-_

"TINYA!"

Tinya shrieked and fell into the small space that belonged to the floor, her legs up in the air. Pushing her raven locks out of her face, she looked up to see the confused and concerned faces of Irma and Luorenu. "Um, good-morning?" Luorenu raised an eyebrow at her.

"Morning." Tinya grinned sheepishly as she climbed back up onto the seat. "Do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about?" Irma questioned, her bright pink eyes penetrating her. Tinya shook her head, "I didn't have a nightmare."

"Then explain your constant turning." Her friend challenged, her mind dead set on getting to the problem. "It was uncomfortable" Tinya defended as she sat up and stretched before she turned her attention to the window. The sky was gray and it hadn't stopped raining however it was a bit more gentle than the previous nights' downpour. "When did I fall asleep?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hand. "I think it was at the battle between the suit of armor and the Nazis in Bedknobs and Broomsticks." Luorenu said in thought.

The car door opened revealing Bouncy underneath a soaked coat, holding it over his head "Garth says that there's a diner close by to get breakfast."

"Alright let's switch," Irma crawled out and was replaced by Bouncy who shoved the dripping jacket into the back seat. "Whoa, watch it!" Tinya took it and pushed it to the ground when it was thrown at her. "My bad." He apologized before turning on the car. She didn't respond but turned her head to the window and gently traced the water droplets as they trailed down the window with her finger. Those eyes, the amber colored eyes that plagued her dream and now her thoughts.

* * *

She snapped a large white barrette onto the side of her hair and then managed to do the same with the other side. It was to keep her bangs from her face and she had to admit she kinda liked them. She arched her back and rocketed her arms into the air, hands in fists as her back cracked. With a content sigh, she dropped her arms down and smiled. The rain had stopped and she was a bit disappointed she liked the rain, it was like calming and comforting. But the sky promised her another shower soon but sun was greatly needed.

"C'mon Tinya! I don't know about you but I'm hungry!" Bouncy called to her as Brainy rolled his eyes, "Yes you wouldn't want to deprive your friend of food now would you?"

Tinya smirked as she walked with the shortest member of her friends, "No I wouldn't, I'm not that cruel."

Brainy opened the door for her and she walked in but not without him mutter, "I beg to differ."

She whirled around to face him, "Excuse me?"

Brainy however, sensing a headache, grabbed her arm and guided her over to their friends who were already seated, "Here she is." He then seated himself next to Garth and Luorenu as she sat down next to Irma and Bouncy. Balancing her chin on her palm, Tinya began to think in a deep trance. Those eyes penetrated her thoughts once again and no matter how hard she tried to keep them from her head, they always seemed to sneak in and surprise her.

_Why are they so important? _She pursed her lips in thought _What could this dream mean?_

"Tinya!" Her eyes widened as she immediately stood up in instinct, she felt her shoulder bump into something and voices gasped around her.

She bit her lip and looked up to see a waiter, his face was covered in what looked like eggs, bacon, and crumbs of bagels clung to his face. Tinya winced when one dark eye glared down at her, she moved her hand to a napkin and tired wiping the ruined breakfast off. "I'm so sorry."

She glared at Luorenu, Bouncy, and Irma who were trying to stifle their laughter, but not with much success while Garth bit his lip to keep that loud laugh from vibrating in his throat.

"Wait, a minute. I think I know who you are." Tinya immediately froze, the napkin she held in her fingers resting against his cheek. _Please don't say President's daughter, please. _

"Your-Humph!" His sentence was cut off when she shoved a bagel into his mouth. "Yes, I'm very sorry, as I said before." She smiled at him, but her eyes practically screamed, _Don't say it!_

He nodded his head and walked off, a bit thrown off by the look in her dark eyes. She sat down next to her friend once again and reached for a menu. "So who's hungry?"She smiled sheepishly.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Superheroes...but if I did, oh the possibilities :)**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank my top two reviewers, 1000GreenSun and Stormgril415 and finally thanks to one of the newest reviewers, Gale-Dragon! You guys rock :)**

**I'm sorry for the long wait but I wanted to make it longer and I wanted to give a bit more in this chapter. But thanks to those who voted on my poll, I am writing a new story which means more planning but I need you guys to decide what theme you want so please vote on the poll that is located on my profile.**

**I also need a Beta Reader bad...terribly bad. So please I need help, just with grammar and other things that I'm not so good at -_-" **

**I would also like patience with my writing, I haven't written it a while but I'm starting to make a comeback...hopefully I get better with my writing.  
**

* * *

"I said I was sorry." Tinya muttered she crossed her arms over her chest with a small pout on her face.

Ten minutes after the incident, Garth and Bouncy were now taking turns teasing her about it using cheesy egg puns in their sentences that made their friends (all except Luorenu) shrink away in embarrassment or annoyance.

"I thought that scene was egg-xelent." Garth smirked as Bouncy snickered into his hand.

"But I think that the guy's reaction was a big egg-treme." The large boy laughed as his red-headed friend laughed along causing Luorenu to giggle, Brainy and Tinya to roll their eyes, and Irma to groan and cover her face with her hands.

"Good morning, I'll be your waitress for today." She took out a small pad from her back pocket and a pen in hand, she licked the tip before delicately placing it on top of the pad paper her steel eyes turned to them, "What can I get for you?"

While her friends gave their orders, Tinya rested her temple against the knuckles of her right hand. She traced imaginary shapes on the table with her finger, deep in her thoughts.

Those eyes once again entered her mind and it made her muscles jump underneath her skin. Those golden and crimson eyes, the dream so real and even now it made goose bumps pop on her skin and her heart race just reminiscing just from thinking about the stare it gave her! Why did those eyes of that kind of effect on her?

She felt a small nudge on her side and she hesitantly broke from her thoughts, "Hmmm?"

"What would you like dear?" The woman asked her smile a bit faltered a bit.

"Um just tea will do it for now please." Tinya said with a small smile before turning back to look at the table.

"All right then, I'll be back." She heard the woman scurry away.

"Tinya? Are you alright?" Tinya avoided the large, rosy eyes of her blond friend. "Yeah, just a little tired. That's all."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should delay the trip." Her eyes widened at this statement. "No! I'm fine, just tired that's all. Sleeping in the Volvo wasn't the most best sleep I've gotten but its fine."

"Are you-" Irma started to ask but Tinya cut her off, "I'm positive."

A silence settled upon the table and she couldn't help but kick herself for snapping at Irma. With a sigh, Tinya leaned a bit over the table and turned to Irma who was looked away from her stiffly. "Irma? I'm sorry I snapped. I just need this, I'm sorry." She gave a small pout and fluttered her long dark lashes a couple of times. The blond glanced at her quickly and looked away but her shoulders slumped and she couldn't help but smile at her raven haired friend, "Forgiven."

Tinya smiled broadly at her friend before her eyes strayed to objects she had not noticed before on the table. She raised a dark eyebrow to the small circular tin cup stuffed with crayons. "She put them down when you were daydreaming." Brainy smirked when he answered the question she asked silently in her head.

With a crayon in hand and a small smile on her face, Tinya flipped her place mat over and started to lightly draw different shapes.

"Alright, here ya go." She heard the voice of the waitress before her simple doodles were covered with a large turquoise tea mug. Tinya hurriedly picked it, hoping it would not leave a dark ring on the drawing. When she saw that it was fine, she folded it up and shoved it into her jean pocket.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat, hun?" The woman questioned with a smile that seemed almost too perfect to be real. "I'm sure." She replied as she stared down into the dark liquid but not before she threw the woman a polite smile.

"Well alright then, you call me if you want something. Enjoy your breakfast." And with that she took off to the kitchen.

Tinya sat back against the booth. Today they were going to reach Rawl and there she would begin her new life. To say she was scared was an understatement; she was petrified of what was going to happen. She glanced at her friends and took in their smiling faces as they laughed at a joke Bouncy made. She was going to miss them, her friends-no-her **family**.

They practically raised her, and helped her when she didn't have her mother to look to. She was going to terribly miss it all.

She gave a firm shake of her head and glowered at her tea that sat innocently on the table. Tinya Elizabeth Wazzo was not a quitter! She was not one to be intimidated by anyone or anything and here just the thought of moving away from her comfort zone made her afraid!

"Uh Tinya?"

_I really have to stop doing that._

She lifted her head up in recognition to see Garth's teasing smirk, "I believe you killed your tea's steam enough. It's safe to drink."

A small chuckle escaped her lips before she had taken the warm mug in her two hands and brought it to her lips, the warm and soothing liquid slid down her throat.

"That was nice." Tinya commented as she leaned against the Volvo.

"Nice? You barley ate anything!" Luorenu said.

"Yeah, I know I eat a lot but I didn't eat everything in the diner." Bouncy commented as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, "What's up?"

Tinya's face was heating up, "I'm just not hungry, that's all. Stop being so protective, any sooner I thought you guys might have been in cahoots with my mother."

"Mutiny is not our game of cards." Garth shrugged.

"Anyway, I want to take the pickup." Irma told Garth.

"What why?"

"Because I believe it's time that I and Luorenu spend the rest of our time with Tinya." She told the red-head with a look Tinya knew all too well. It was the kind of look a small child gave to their parent when they wanted to get a new toy that just needed to be bought.

The left side of Tinya's mouth lifted up a bit as she looked her friend over. Irma's head was slightly bowed with her bright rose colored eyes looked up, her full pink lips was in a small smile, with her hands locked together as they laid limp against her thighs giving Irma the look of innocence.

The look on Garth's face told her that he had lost, with a sigh he held out the car keys which the blond eagerly took.

Tinya just smirked at her friend as they climbed into the red pickup with Luorenu at her side, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Irma asked as she inserted the keys and turned it, the engine gave a small snort of to show life.

"Don't give us that, you played the innocent on Garth!" Luorenu giggled as her friend's face matched the color of her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She swung her head to watch the road as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I think you do." Tinya grinned.

They started to laugh as Tinya leaned against Luorenu for support but they were interrupted when a loud noise squealed in their ears.

Tinya sat up straight and grabbed the black dial and twisted it to a more acceptable level where the volume isn't at 'Ear Bleeding Loud.'

"Sorry, I wanted a bit of music." Irma answered.

Both of her friends looked at each other and knew that they should calm down before Irma decided to crank the music again. Tinya leaned back into the padded seat; Irma was so quick at doing anything that people barley saw her it made her dark haired friend wonder if the blond was psychic.

She tapped her foot to a random song that was currently playing, bored out of her mind. Luorenu turned the volume up a bit and grinned at the two which could only mean one thing:

Another damn sing along.

_Great. _Tinya mentally groaned and her friend smirked tiredly at her as to say, "We should have known."

With her legs uncomfortably sandwiched together, she propped them up on the dashboard ,which had gotten her a small disapproving glare from the driver, she ignored it and crossed her arms lazily over her stomach.

This was going to a long car ride.

Of course the song ended up being "I Don't Care." by Fall Out Boy, a song that she didn't hate but didn't hate either. It kind of reminded of her attitude towards the press when she was still a rebellious twelve year old. She smirked at the thought and memory, _That one guy still hasn't accepted my apology for breaking his camera. _

Luorenu was now asleep, her head on Tinya's shoulder as she snuggled further into her friend. It was dark with the crescent moon shining what light it had down on Earth below, Irma was still driving but that wasn't what worried Tinya the fact that she looked like she was ready to drop unconscious at the wheel made Tinya worry not only for Irma's health but their safety.

"Irma, pull over. I'll drive." Tinya said.

"No, Tinya I-" Irma started as she attempted to hide to sleep in her eyes with her fist but the brunette was persistent, "I didn't ask to drive Irma, I _demanding_ that I drive."

A tired sigh escaped her friend's lips, "Fine."

Tinya gave her a small squeeze on her shoulder and she took it off to gently push off her sleeping companion before she started to drool. She waited patiently as Irma parked the car off to the side and slowly unbuckled herself and slid out of the seat. Outside, Tinya could hear Garth complain loudly about girls and bathroom breaks as she copied her friend.

With a gentle hand on her back, Tinya helped Irma into the truck and then climbed in herself but not before sticking her tongue out at the twin lights. She then started up the truck and pulled out onto the road cautiously.

For a while, Tinya kept her obsidian eyes out in front of her. It was now pitch black and Tinya guessed it was somewhere between one or two thirty in the morning. Her eyelids started to flutter slowly, she quickly bit her tongue to keep herself awake and ignore the snores of her two friends.

She released a sigh from her lips and cautiously twisted the black dial, an occasional glance to make sure that she didn't disturb her friends' slumber.

Then something beyond the headlights caught her eye. She gripped the steering wheel tightly as the old truck continued on the dark path, the thumping underneath the skin at her neck started to race. Tinya swallowed nervously, "We're here. Welcome to Rawl Tinya, welcome home."

She eyed the large sign momentarily before her eyes returned to the road in front of her. This was it...her new home and the very start of her new life.

_A new life without my family with me _She thought miserably when she turned to her friends she couldn't help but smile at her close-knit adopted sisters.

Tinya stopped momentarily at a crosswalk and took out folded papers in her back pocket laid them across the steering wheel. She looked up to a street sign and continued her path up to a hill.

She stopped the truck and turned the key to park before she opened the door and stepped out of the truck. Ignoring the open door she walked a bit out and rested her gaze on the house that perched itself on the hill, the moonlight veiled through the black clouds and onto the house. The moonlight showed that the wood that once gave off a gold-brown glow now showed the age due to its achromatic appearance. The soiled shingles on the roof looked almost delicate to the touch. The windows were now broken, the sharp and various sizes of the glass glittered threateningly in the moonlight.

She then realized the work she and her friends were going to have to do in order to make sure that the house was no longer a safety hazard. Tinya began the long list in her mind that she was going to be needed done.

_Have an exterminator check it out_

_Insulation _

_Water leaks _

The list was endless and just thinking about it gave her a headache.

She heard the sound of footsteps take slow strides to her side, "So this is the Great Londo Cabin?"

"Looks more like a worn down shack." Garth commented as he crossed his arms.

Tinya had to duck her head to hide the huge grin on her face.

_It does look like a worn down shack...but it's _MY _worn down shack. _

* * *

**Alright well that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please remember:**

**1. I need a Beta Reader!**

**And**

**2. To vote for a theme for my next story on my profile!**


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello y'all! Did you miss me? I know it's been a while but I have been leading a very, very, very busy and chaotic life at the moment. But I'm still putting in some time for you faithful readers. I have new ideas and old ideas that are slowing me down a bit, but I have another good excuse. I have been terribly sick lately and have just recovered from it…yeah I know a great excuse but that's all I have at the moment._

_Anyway, I just want to let you know that I have no idea how to rebuild or fix a really old cabin that needs a lot of work but I have done research yet I still don't know what I'm doing so please have patience with me and my writing. This might not be the longest chapter I've written but I promise a small glimpse of a certain someone in this chapter will make up for my truant on this story._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of LOSH_

* * *

Tinya allowed her onyx eyes to trace the friable yet authentic style of the house. The absence of care over the years caused the wood to etiolate, two large squares with ecru sheets waved to her in the wind were parallel to a large deserted square were she guessed the door once occupied, gray decrepit shingles on the roof shook lightly with the weak breeze that brushed over them, a small stub of faded bricks.

This was going to one hell of a job and that was guaranteed. She gently placed two fingers each on her temples and gave the headache that was currently causing turbulence in her mind some ease but not by much. Tinya was more than impressed and yet a bit doubtful when the exterminators' report concluded that termites, mice, or any bothersome pest had not destroyed the house from the inside out.

Bouncy had claimed that no creature would dare hurt the house of the Londo Werewolf but it just caused Tinya and the rest of his friends to shake their head and sigh. But she did have to admit, the chance of pests to evade a wood cabin that had been left abandoned in the forest for almost a decade was something that that seemed a bit abnormal. She called seven different exterminators and they all noted that one pest had stepped inside the forgotten home.

Tinya gave a stern shake to her head. She had no time to wonder about the "supernatural" border along her house, but she now had to worry about renovation. Were the exterminators just trying to play a prank on her? To do what? Kill her?

She rolled her eyes with a groan. She was starting to sound like Bouncy. Her bottom lip lowered as she let a small breath escape from her lungs, her raven locks fluttered in the air before they settled comfortably against her forehead.

"Are you just going to stand there with your head in La La Land or are you going to go check it out?" Garth questioned he smirked down at her, she was always known to have her head stuck in the clouds.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled as she walked to the door and took in the even pattern of stepping stones from the driveway to the porch stairs. She hesitated when she timidly gripped the handrail as she carefully climbed the staircase. She walked through the doorway, the door that was supposed to stand at its post was in her sight. It was leaned against the wall but something wasn't right. She squinted her eyes and noticed that something darker than the wood had left an imprint.

Tinya tilted her head to the side in curiosity as she approached it did she realize that the markings on the door were long and deep. Three gashes laid aligned with each other that on the door that ran from the top right corner and ended at the middle. She lifted her hand and gently ran her hand over the gashes, lost yet once again in her own little world.

Her top teeth softly hooked into her bottom lip in thought. What could have done this? Tinya placed her hand back on the markings and stretched her fingers to try to match them up to her index, middle, and ring finger but they were just too far apart to match up.

At that moment, she felt a light feathery feeling in her two hips. She jumped and squealed in surprise and turned around to face only to meet a full head of red hair bowed over with the sound of laughter filled the room. "You should have seen your face!" Garth laughed, "And that noise you made! What was that? It sounded like someone just stepped on a mouse!"

Tinya pouted, "I hate that and you know it!" She crossed her arms safely protecting her sides from another attack.

He leaned over with a smirk on his face, "And why does it bother you?"

Bleached white cheeks faintly burned bright pink, "It just does! Do you have to do that!?"

"Why yes, yes I do." He smiled innocently, "The look on your face and the sound you made was worth it." He laughed until Tinya gave a stern punch to his arm, "Hey! Geez you hit hard for a-" He clamped his mouth tight when he saw the warning look from the raven haired girl.

He coughed into his fist, robin egg colored eyes turned to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So what were you looking at?"

"The door," Tinya placed a hand gently on it, "Something did serious damage to this house."

"Tinya, it's been abandoned for years. Anything could have happened."

"Then how do you explain the claw marks?"

Garth shrugged, "Bears. C'mon, let's go see if we can check into a motel or something." With that said he turned his back to Tinya as he walked out of the passe cabin while the girl lingered for a moment. She took one chance to take in the room that she was standing in, everything looked torn apart by something..horrible.

She hooked a thumb into her jeans pockets loosely before she spun on her heel and followed the path of her friend out of the house. Small goosebumps surfaced on the porcelain skin of her arms, she ran her hands over them in an attempt to cease an uncanny feeling. The feeling of being watched-stalked-was one Tinya was feeling oddly different from the all too know well emotion (paparazzi are notorious for their stalking). This time she felt alert as her senses heightened, her muscles jumped timorously simultaneously, and her world began to spin slowly. This sensation was overwhelming and she groped the air mindlessly with a hand before she felt the cool wood of one of the pillars out on the veranda, Tinya leaned carefully against it.

A hand gently rubbed up and down her back in a comforting manner, "Tinya, you don't look so good."

"I'm just tired."

"C'mon let's go to the motel." Her knees buckles as heedful hands lifted her up in the air and against a warm body.

"My house-" Tinya muttered as she snuggled up to the redhead's chest.

"Will be here when we come back," Garth chuckled, "I don't think I heard of a house suddenly disappearing over-night."

But his words were lost due to the brunette that now was sleeping comfortably in his arms.

----------

_ The moment it sensed a foreign presence on its turf, it investigated only to find people at the old cabin. People on ITS turf was not tolerable! The figure was about to move closer when its ears picked up a horrible screech that made its ears flatten against its head in displeasure. Hesitantly, it used the cover of night to sneak closer to the archaic house and crouched in a nearby bush. People._

_It could hear them, talking in the house. Its head slightly tilted when its large ears picked up a voice that sounded bygone from its memory. A high pitched voice, unlike its partner whose voice was deep and low, it sounded strange. With curiosity, it stealth forward to one of the numerous broken window that had been targeted during its short lived reign of rage and listened. A dark ear twitched slightly at the tone of the soft-spoken voice. _

_"-Do you have to do that!?" The soft-spoken voice it had heard previously was obviously agitated._

_"Why yes, yes I do. The look on your face and the sound you made was worth it." Deep laughter echoed in the building and its ears twitched, yet another sound that was lost to its mind. It gave its head a firm shake when its ears picked up a weak yet noticeable smack against skin. _

_"Hey! Geez you hit hard for a-" but the sentence never finished._

_Hit hard? For what though? Its glared at the dirt ground as if to blame the dead grass for the reason behind its sudden memory loss. How could it have not remembered anything from before? Obsidian claws clung to the dirt, digging up a small mound behind them. A soft voice? Only those humans that had deep voices ever dares to step onto its territory, but this voice was different. _

_ The sound of creaking wood alerted the creature and quickly ducked into the bushes. It watched as a strong, tall redheaded male walked down the steps of the cabin and walked over to a silver car, his hands rested on the roof and top of the open car door with his head ducked low. The boy was talking but it was too far away to listen to what he was saying, if it cared at all. _

_ But then its focused turned to the repeated sound of creaking wood where vigilant eyes rested upon a strange figure. It was smaller than the male with long obsidian colored hair, pale skin, and it found the shape to be rather...curvy. A stern shake of its head with the notion that it had been too long in the wildlife. The second human was female! _

_ It tensed when the girl rubbed her arms, then reached out to a wooden column and leaned against it as if she was steadying herself from a fainting spell. The male walked back to her in concern and spoke words to her, which she tiredly responded the male then scooped her up in his arms and made his way down the stairs and to the silver car where he carefully placed her in and seemed to chatter with yet another human in the car before gently shutting the door and climbing into the red car beside it._

_ With a final grunt, it sprinted into the forest. Humans on its terf was a problem-a BIG- problem. But with no assured knowledge of what the humans were planning or doing there in the first place caused it to reconsider sabatoge...for now at least. It was a predator and the key to the perfect kill: patience. Until then, it figured, waiting seemed like the only thing it could do.  
_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! I'm back and I would like to apologize to all of those readers/reviewers that have been waiting. I have been busy with my life and a new story so I'm just letting everybody know that I am not abandoning this story.**

**-sigh- I am very busy and I have been plagued with writer's block about this chapter with a mix of nervousness. That's just me though, always nervous and worried over my stories and how people will like them.**

**I have returned to school and began my job once again where I was mauled by my kids who I haven't seen since last year and they all playfully hugged me, especially the boys' track team gave me a group hug that nearly suffocated me lol. I miss them and I'm glad to be back and see them.  
**

**But writer's block is still no excuse! I have recently gotten over it and I have ideas for it now. And I also have been writing my own Total Drama Island story where people send in applications. It's called Total Drama Circus and with some help of my friends, I was able to write a story that people seem to love.**

**But anyway, here we go onto the next chapter! I love readers but reviewers will always rock my socks.**

* * *

Her face scrunched up slightly when the sound of plastic screeching and then heard a faint sigh of relief from the plastic. She moaned and turned on her side, burying her face deep into her pillow.

"Is she waking up?" A light voice whispered and the sound of crunching became apparent when it reached her ears.

"Are you kidding me? Junk food always wakes her up." Another voice snorted.

With what sounded like a mix of a sigh and a groan, Tinya picked her head up from her pillow and lazily stared at the source of the noise. Imra was sitting on the ground, her rose eyes picked up Tinya's small movement and was now watching her with a big smile on her face. Luorenu was sitting on her left, her legs crossed each other in front of her as she sat a large bag of chips in her lap.

"See? Look what I told you." Luorenu reached over and nudged her blond friend before digging her hand back into the bag and threw chips into her mouth.

The brunette let out a tired sigh and ran a pale hand through her long hair, "What time is it?"

"Almost nine." Imra replied.

Tinya stared down at her pillow in concentration before her dark eyes traveled around the room that they were in, "Where are we?"

Imra stood up and stretched her muscles, showing Tinya that she had changed into her pink cotton pajama bottoms and matching long sleeved top. She knew that her friend wasn't too keen on showing skin and wore what was comfortable to her.

"Garth had managed to get us a room at a motel." Imra sighed as she let her arms fall back to her sides. The brunette nodded and stood up, her palm holding her up as she rocketed one arm into the air and sighed in satisfaction when she heard the small pops of her back and shoulder. Satisfaction, however, was shortly lived when Tinya noticed that she had been wearing the same clothes as she had yesterday.

"Ew, I need a shower." She declared as she picked up her shirt with two fingers and let it fall back against her skin, and quickly moved to the bathroom. With a white fuzzy towel in hand, she grabbed onto each corner before she whipped it into the air and lowered it to the ground. Then she rushed the clothing off her body and turned the dial in the shower, squeaking when the sting of cold water hit her hand and patiently waited for the water to heat up before slipping in.

With a content sigh that passed through her lips, she took a fistful of her dark hair and threw it over her shoulder, allowing for the hot water to pound into her back and massage the tense muscles underneath her porcelain skin. She let her shoulders fall from their tense state. Moving was stressful, she had the notches in her back to prove it.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and started to clean it, after deciding that the slick feel of greasy hair was enough. With both palms she pressed the water that rained down into her air and continued to wash herself. She tentatively put a foot on the towel before stepping out of the shower with clear droplets creating shimmering trails down her skin, she grabbed another towel and quickly wrapped it around her body.

When she made sure that she was dry enough, Tinya walked over to the obscure mirror and ran a palm against the surface just enough to reveal her reflection with a frown. Now despite her constant annoyance with girls who thought their looks were plain, Tinya had to sadly admit she was one of them. Her skin was pale despite the time she spent in the sun, her wide forehead, her small nose, pale thin lips that she covered up in dark lipstick, her disturbingly doll-like eyes were too large for her small face, and her dark hair contrast her skin. Perhaps that was the reason for the nickname, 'Phantom' in high school. Her nose scrunched up in disfavor, she looked like her mother...too much like her mother. Now she hadn't voiced these thoughts out loud, but Tinya had always been a bit envious of the looks of her two female friends.

Luorenu had dark hair that was cut short in an adorable fashion, with two strips of her bangs dyed a deep purple and then a bright orange, her eyes were almond shaped with the most enchanting set of violet eyes that would give Elizabeth Taylor a run for her money.

Imra had long sun colored hair that swayed gracefully when she moved and fuchsia eyes enchanted everyone, especially of the male population, around her.

A sigh passed her lips and she gave one last look of disapproval at the mirror before she moved to the door and opened it up shyly enough for her to stick her head out.

"Luorenu throw me my bag please."

Said girl arched a thin eyebrow as she lifted Tinya's bag with two fingers, "Can't you come out here for it?"

Tinya's head tipped downward with her eyes still trained on her brunette friend, "Nope."

Luorenu smiled as she threw her friend her bag, who easily caught it in her hand that shot out from the safety of the bathroom, "Still not comfortable seeing you like that Tinya?"

Her friend shot out her tongue at her before disappearing inside the bathroom and started to change into new clothes. Truth was that Luorenu was right, Tinya was very self-conscious of her body and tried as much as possible not to show her insecurity around her friends. And the fact that she knew that Imra would freak out if she had spotted inky images on her body. _It's not like it had been the first time I had gotten a tattoo...a permanent one is completely different _She admitted as she pulled her black boyshorts undies, with the repeated pattern of skulls and crossbones, up her thighs to rest comfortably on her bum before hooking herself into her matching bra.

After she had pulled a black short-sleeved shirt over her head, Tinya bent over with a towel in hand threw it onto her wet head and started to rub it quickly with her fingers. When she was done, she flipped back upwards and quickly took a brush to her hair with the mission of straightening her dark locks that clumped together in tangled strands.

She flipped her hair back over her shoulder before digging into her bag, blindly feeling around before she pulled out a small black smooth material bag that she unzipped and pulled out a large white tube, she popped open the cap with a small _snap _before she poured the cool substance on her hand before spreading it on her face. Tinya maneuvered her fingers that were soaked with the liquid-like substance into small circles over her face all the while massaging the muscles that hid beneath her skin. A minute passed before she gently wiped off her white mask before pulling out a black toothbrush and another white tube, flipping the cap and gently gave it a squeeze. After brushing her teeth, she carelessly threw the items she had received from the bag back in.

Tinya then bent down as she pushed one leg through her jeans, she paused at the familiar beat that her ears faintly picked up on the other side of the bathroom and couldn't stop the grin on her face. Quickly, she pushed her other leg through before zipping and buttoning her pants and threw open the door. The sight of zombies surrounding a couple on the TV made her smile as she saw Luorenu giggle and raise the volume of the music that had started to play. She threw herself on one bed, landing on her stomach as she cradled her head with two hands and her legs kicked back and fourth.

_"Cause this is thriller, thriller night, and no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller_." Both Tinya and Luorenu started to sing as suddenly Michael Jackson, once again, became a human that had abruptly began to dance in rhythm with zombies. Despite how much her friends made fun of the song and music video, Tinya still loved the song and was in love with his two other songs, 'Smooth Criminal' and 'Beat It'. **(AU://I mean c'mon how can you not make fun of it? First human then werecat then human again and then zombie, human, and zap back to zombie followed by more human goodness with werecat eyes.)**

Imra rolled her eyes, "I don't see why you guys are so obsessed with him. He's a child molester!"

"Shun the believer!" Luorenu randomly cried but refused to take her violet eyes off the screen. Tinya giggled and shrugged, "I'm not obsessed I just like the song. Obsessed would mean that I would have his old pair of socks sitting in my pillow case and make wishes off of it."

Her blond friend's face scrunched up in disgust, "Ew."

Tinya nodded, "Exactly, so not obsessed. I only like three of his songs. Besides," She turned a bit so that she could look at Imra, "This is a pretty good music video, despite him turning into three different beings in seven minutes."

Imra only sighed and returned to reading a magazine that she had supported on one knee, crossed over the other. While Tinya kept her eyes on the TV, she noticed that the bed creaked slightly and she started to raise a little bit.

"Luorenu knock it off!" Tinya turned her head slightly to see her friend with both arms bent at an angle in the air, fingers spread out menacingly as she marched to one side and swung her arms from left to right before she marched to another side and repeated her last action with Imra, her face scrunched up as she watched the brunette's style of dance.

Tinya let a small sigh past her lips and gave her head a small shake before her dark lips turned upwards and she too joined Luorenu's "zombie" dance. Imra's face turned a slight pink as her golden eyebrows furred forward and she suddenly skyrocketed out of her chair, causing Tinya to bump into Luorenu who in turn had stopped suddenly and both were staring at their blond friend.

"If your going to dance like some child molester," She started sternly before she swiped the remote from the desk and with a small click, the images of zombies dissipated from the screen and she turned to her two friends, "You might as well as listen to much better music and dance like idiots." She suddenly smiled. With the power of the remote in her hand, Imra quickly flipped through the channels before she threw the remote onto the bed and smirked.

The musical notes caught the attention of both Luorenu and Tinya whom turned to Imra with a quick smirk. Imra quickly snatched a pair of sunglasses off of the table she was just sitting at before she shoved them onto her face, _"Ooo, your kisses,"_ She mouthed the strong voice that sang the lyric, _"Sweeter than honey."_

Tinya and Luorenu jumped onto the ground and clumsily fashioned themselves into a pose with their bodies faces towards one wall while they faced their faces that held a large smile towards another wall off to the side, bodies close together and allowed themselves to copy the lyric sang by the chorus.

Loosening up, Imra grabbed a random brush and held it up in front of her like a microphone as she began to lip-synch the lyrics _"And guess what? So is my money. All I want you to do for me, is to give it to me when you get home, whip it to me-"_

She then jumped onto the bed, the springs creaking a bit under the weight of Imra and continued with the brush held in front of her lips, "_When you get home, now."_

Imra danced a bit on the bed, pausing in her actions every time the music stopped only to take up a new pose when the music started up again in a repeated pattern_, "R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Find out what it means to me! R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Take care, TCB!" _

Following the chorus of "Sock it to me" Tinya and Luorenu started to roll their hips in one direction while they repeated the action with their hands held down by their hips and moved their hands in small circles. However they immediately stopped as a blush formed on both of their faces, Imra oblivious to her two friends continued to "sing" until a cough interrupted her in the middle of her song.

Luorenu giggled behind her hand and Tinya smirked at the blond as she turned around slowly to face Garth, Brainy, and Bouncy. Garth was smirking with one hand on his hip with his blue eyes targeted on the blushing blond, Brainy had his arms crossed against his chest with an amused expression, and Bouncy was smiling, "Did we interrupt something?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for holding this chapter out you guys for so long! There's been so much going on, new story ideas, real life drama, and so much more! I swear that the next chapter will be a bit more interesting! **

**I am on my knees with my hands clasped together in front of me, large puppy pleading eyes that beg for forgiveness and I ask for it please! I miss you all!**

**And please tell me if my writing has decreased in skill, I'm pretty sure it's horrible and I'm ashamed for putting this out!**


End file.
